


[Podfic] The Daughters of Stone

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Bearded Dwarf Women, Cover Art, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Dwarf Women, Dwarves, Gen, Gender Issues, Hobbit Spoilers, Language Barrier, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Repods Welcome, Spoilers, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from the later years of the tale of Dís, as written by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Daughters of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Daughters of Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661231) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/118511.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))

 **Length:** 3:54  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Arda/Hobbit_the-daughters-of-stone_hsavinien_sylvaine.mp3) (3.7 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
